who am i
by darkanime10
Summary: The rent is coming up soon and Lucy needs to pay up. She wants to go on a mission but is left to go alone since Natsu is with Lisana, Erza is gone, and Lucy is too nice to ask Gray for help. But on that mission something terrible happens to her. Wait, who's this girl from that dark guild Lucy was supposed to defeat? Why does she look so much like Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. **

I strolled into the guild determined to finally get Natsu's attention back with the lure of a new job request.

_Recently he's been all over Lisanna. Which is understandable because she is a childhood friend Natsu and I understand But his been ignoring me because lisanna but even though he ignores me I still consider him a friend._

As I walked over to Natsu who was talking to lisanna at the bar. When a little voice in my mine said "try to talk to him and he'll only brush you off. Some friend" I ignored what the voice said and continued walking towards Natsu

"Hey Natsu lets go one this job together it pays 200,000 jewel and the job sounds like fun" I said but he ignored me and continued to talk with Lisanna.

Fine_ I'll just go alone._ I looked for mirajane and when I found she was serving Gray a drink.

I walked over there and said to Mira "I want to take this job"

Mira took the paper and then said "are you sure Lucy on this request you have to find and defeat a dark guild"

"Yeah Lucy are you sure you want to go alone why don't you take me , Erza and Natsu with you" gray said

"yes I'm sure, I want to go alone beside Erza on a job and Natsu keeps ignoring me so I want to go alone" I said sadly

"Okay Lucy you can go be careful and come back safe" Mira said

I walked out and went to my apartment to get ready to leave.

Grays POV

"Are you sure she can handle this job by herself" I said

"She'll be fine just have faith in her" Mira said.

_Good luck Lucy_ _hope you come back safe_

Lucy's POV (at Lucy's apartment)

As I packed I wondered_ should go alone I should at least take Gray then I realized that I had to get stronger and stop relying on other people. _

Right after I finished packing I headed to the train station when I got there I bought a ticket and then I got on the train _I hope I was doing the right thing on going by myself on this mission no I'm doing the right thing I have to learn to do things on my own. _The train started to leave the station. _It was too late for me to start thinking about this _

..**what ypu guys think i hope you enjoyed this my first fanfictin pleas R&R and if if you guy have any advice for me please tell me. untill next time bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro does.**

_**Italics thinking**_

*Lucy's POV*

*2 days later* I awoke with a start as a voice boomed through the speakers. "Now arriving in Oak Town" _'Damn, did I sleep that long?' _I tried to smooth my ruffled hair as I looked over the job details. 'Oh! Well, the Mayor's the requester.'

After getting off the train I looked around and realized I was going in circles. _' I should ask for directions' _Putting on my best smile, I asked a woman running a fruit stand. "Um...Excuse me could you direct me towards the mayor's office?" She directed me to a large marble mansion near a set of love hotels.

*Mayor's front gate*

"I'm here from Fairy Tail, in response to the mayor's job request" I said. One of the two muscle head guards I was greeted by asked to see my Fairy Tail mark. I showed it to him. Muscle head #2 opened the gate, letting me in.

xXx

"Sir, you have requested I find and defeat a dark guild, correct?" I said "Yes that's right. I'm sorry to say I don't have much information on them other than the fact that they are located somewhere in the forest" he said "That's fine…..Sir, could I ask what offenses they have committed against you or your people?" I asked. The mayor looked down as to not show the tears threatening to fall, "They have been stealing merchandise from the local stores, vandalizing homes, and even attempted to end my life." The Mayor lifted his head now. Showing me desperation in his eyes, "Please…"he paused choking back tears "Please help us" he begged. I gripped his shaking hand to show him my determination. "You have my word." I said then walked out

-Later-

After turning down the mayor's gracious offer to sleep in one of his spare rooms, I find myself checking into the nearby hotel. "Tomorrow…tomorrow I'll go out to find them" I smile as I begin to drift into sleep.

"_Lucy? Hey, hey, Lucy wake up! I have something to tell you!" "Natsu?"_

_"Hey, hey, Lucy. you know what?" he said Oh god that goofy grin of his 'what?' "I don't need you anymore" he smirked _ I awoke with a start, my heart beating ferociously. I looked around the room, slowly recalling the events of the past few days. "No Natsu… It was just a dream." I said with relief. Then I sighed. "That's not a nice way to wake up" I checked the time._Well, I still have some time to eat breakfast._

xXx

I've searched this forest for about three hours when finally I uncovered the dark guild. _Okay, Lucy, what now?_ Too deep in thought, I don't hear the footsteps behind me until I'm violently snatched up from behind. _Damn! I was too careless. _"Now, what's a little chick like you doing, sneaking around here?" My captor's grip is tightening around my waist and his honey-sweet breath is tickling my cheek as he whispers to me. "Or are you sneaking around here to join us?" "W-who are you?" I said and manage to strangle out. "The names Keito, sweetheart." Keito loosens his grip for a second. Taking advantage of that, I elbow him, jumping forward "Open the gate of Virgo!" I said. Keito glares at me from the floor, "Tch, a celestial wizard" he said. "You summoned me, princess?" said Virgo "Yes," I smirk, "Kick that little pretty boy's ass." I smiled

-A few minutes later-

"Thank you Virgo…You may go back now" I said I kneel besides a now beaten groaning Keito. "It's shame you're in a Dark guild, you're not all that bad looking" I continued "Awww shut it princess" Keito said then he blacked out. I smirked and begin my way towards the dark Guild.

As I approached the guild, I heard someone say, "Did you hear that? It came from over there! Let's go check it out!"

_Oh no, they're coming, okay calm down Lucy you can do this_

"Who are and what you do Keito?!" One of the men screamed as he ran over to Keito's unmoving body.

"Is he dead Master?" I heard someone ask.

"No, he's alive. Did you do this?" the Master asked, sitting next to Keito's body

_So he is the master of this dark guild. _"Yes I did, and I'm going to the same to you! Open gate of the Lion L-" I was cut off by the guy that was near Keito body. He came up to me and covered my mouth with his nasty hand.

"Celestial wizard. Too bad you can't do anything without your keys." he said as grabbed my keys.

I bit his hand and elbowed him in the face "Give me back my keys!"

"Try and get them" he sneered when he got up from the ground and wave the keys high up in the air.

_Damn it, way to high! _I tried to jump but it was still too high.

"Give the lady back her key" threatened Loki (Leo the lion) as he kept a tight grip on his arm. The man lost his grip and dropped the keys.

I bent down and grabbed my keys. "Open gate of the Goat, Capricorn" I yelled.

"Hello, did you need me?" Capricorn said.

"Yes, can you and Loki help me take down this guy" I asked.

"Certainly" Capricorn said.

"No problem, princess" said Loki "This is what you get with messing with my princess!" Loki cried as he punched the crap out of a group of guys.

"Damn it, these guys are strong." I said as I punched one guy. _Seems some of these people don't even know how to use magic. _Then, without my noticing, someone came from behind.

"Watch out, Lucy!" I heard Capricorn say when he punched the guy how try to attack me from behind

"Thank you I think that's the last one them" I said then Loki and Capricorn left._ Damn it, I'm tired. I used too much magic. I should go to the mayor now that I'm finished the job so he can send someone to get them and put them in jail. _I started to walk away when I heard footsteps. I turned around and - without noticing - I got hit with lightning and passed out.

*Keito POV*

"Not so fast, missy." I smirked as I bended down and lifted her off the floor. I started walking out of the forest with the girl in my arms.

**Hey thank for reading I hope you guys like it please R&R. until next time also thanks to adrastea66 and ladymimi101 for helping me wright this**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro does.**

**_Italics thinking_**

* * *

-At the guild-

3rd POV

"Damn it where's Lucy!" Grumbled Gray. It had been two weeks since Lucy had left and she hadn't stayed in contact. He was worried about her. Something didn't add up. Lucy is strong. There's no way it would have taken that long. Unless…. Gray's eyes widened as he realized Lucy might be in trouble. Just when Gray was about to panic he heard someone say, "I'm back!"

Gray turned around and saw Erza entering the Guild. She walked towards Gray, who was sitting in bar with Mira.

"How was the job Erza?" Mira asked.

"It was fine," Erza said then turned and faced Gray "Where is Lucy? I want to give her something"

"What did you get her?"

"Well, it was the reward from the job. It was two golden celestial keys, Libra and Pisces."

"That's great! Those are the last two golden keys she needs. There is just one problem."

"What is it?"

"Lucy isn't here because she went on a job alone…"

"Ok…wait what do you mean Lucy went on a job on her own?!"

"Yes she did, and now it's been two weeks since she left. We haven't heard from her. I'm worried"

"We should go look for her. Natsu, come over here, we're going somewhere."

As Natsu said bye to Lisanna, he walked over to the bar. "Where are we going? Is it a job?"

"No, we are going to find Lucy. She's been gone a long time. Gray and I are worried" Erza answered.

"What happened? Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked with a worried look.

"She went on a job on her own," Erza explained.

"What? Why did she go alone?" Natsu questioned.  
"Because Ezra was not here and you were ignoring her. So she decided to go alone" Gray answered stiffly.  
"Let's go she might be endanger even worse we have hurry " Natsu said heading to the entrance door  
"No one's going anywhere. Team Natsu, I need a word with you." Master Makarov beckoned. Team Natsu followed Master into his office.  
-Master's office-  
"I have a job for you," Master began.  
"But Master Lucy is missing and could be endanger! We don't have time to go on a job!" Gray yelled, cutting him off.  
"I know but she must be taking her time. It's her first job alone, so don't worry. Now please go on this job. The magic council requested it and the reward is 10,000 jewels" Master explained.  
"But-,"Gray protested but got cut off by Erza, who accepted, "Okay, Master. We'll go."

Then they walked out.

"Why did you agree to the job? We don't have time to go! We have to find Lucy!" Natsu cried, frustrated.  
"Don't worry, we'll find her. We have to have faith in Lucy and this is a request from the magic council so we can't say no. Now, let's get going." Erza explained.

Time skip  
-at the train station-  
"Do we really have to ride the train?" Natsu whined as they got on the train. "Stop whining Natsu!" Erza yelled.

"But my motion sickness-"Natsu moaned but got cut of when Erza punched him in the stomach. Natsu passed out "Now you don't have to worry about your motion sickness," Erza said as she laid Natsu's head on her lap.

"So, Erza, what do we have to do for this job?" Gray asked timidly.

"To find and capture a dark guild."

"That seems easy."

"Not really because this dark guild is the most wanted, meaning it's not going to be easy to find them." Erza explained, gazing out her window.

"So where are we going to start to look for them?"

"They were last spotted in oak town."

"Okay." Gray answered.

* * *

-With Lucy-

Lucy POV

_When I woke up I couldn't remember anything but that I'm a celestial wizard. _I got up from the bed rubbing my head. _How did I end up here anyway? _Then I heard someone knock on the door. "Come in" I called. The door opened and it revealed a cute and young boy who looked the same age as me.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" he questioned.

"I'm fine but how did I get here and who am I? I can't remember anything about my past." I replied, getting standing up.

"You are a new member of this guild your name is Nanami Kisaragi and I brought you here"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Keito and starting today, I'm your partner."

"Hey Keito, do you know why I can't remember anything other than that I'm a celestial wizard?" I asked

"That I don't know but it might all come back later."

"Okay" I sighed.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"No"… "_Grumble"_

"Well your stomach is telling me that you are come" he laughed as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. _when I was I outside the room I saw what seem to be guild full of people. keito dragged me out the guild. I looked at his faced he was smiling. Keito is not a bad guy he seems pretty nice and when smiles he looks so cute a can't help but to blush._

* * *

-With team Natsu-

Grays POV

"Let's go we have start searching the town." Erza ordered as she carried Natsu in her arms

"But if we don't we don't find them here" I asked.

"Then we move onto the next town."

"What are we doing?" Natsu grumbled as he woke up. Erza put him down, making him stand on his own two feet.

"We are going the search for the dark guild," Erza explained and we continued walking.

"Let's go search for them in the forest. They might be hiding there," I suggested

"Great idea, Gray. Let's go," Erza replied and started to walk towards the direction of the forest. Natsu and I followed, albeit worriedly.

**Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R and**** I'm sorry this chapter is short I'm trying really hard to make chapters longer hopefully the next one is longer,**** until next time! Kudos to LadyMimi101 for correcting this chapter. also im going to name the dark guild that team natsu are looking for of you guys have any good name please tell me **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro does.  
****_Italics thinking_**

**-In the forest- **

Natsu POV

_We've been searching the forest for hours and nothing involving the Dark Guild has turned up. I can practically feel the frustration building up in my teammates when Ezra's voice suddenly sounds,_ "Let's split up_," I feel some anxiety building at the suggestion. I hesitate when I ask what I already knows has an obvious answer_

"And if we find it?"

_She simply smirked at me,_ "Then signal us with your fire". Then she turned north, leaving Gray and I on our own.I look to him and he just gives me a sarcastic smirk and heads west. "I guess that leaves me with the east."

xXx

**-Two hours later-**

I've spent what seems like an eternity looking for anything that screams "Dark Guild" but found nothing. _ I guess I'll just head back._ As I turn a sudden breeze hits me and I catch a familiar scent._ Lucy._

Erza POV

I looked up and saw fire in the air. "Natsu must have found it," smiling I quickly turned on my heel and started for the flame.

Gray POV

I look up to see a flame in the sky, "Ha! So fire brain found something." I dash towards the giant flame.

Natsu POV

I notice Gray and Erza coming towards me.

"Great job Natsu but are you sure this is the guild? It looks abandoned," Erza said confused

"Erza's right, are you sure you found it?" questioned Gray.

"I'm sure, though by the looks of it they packed up and moved. C'mon let's see if they left any clues as to where they went."

I walked forward signaling for them to follow. Follow they did.

Erza POV

We silently looked through every section of the building. Not a single clue. Damn.

Suddenly Natsu's voice booms through the silence, "Found something! Hey Erza, I found something!"

"It's a notebook," Gray continued.

Taking the book from Natsu's hand I began to flip through the pages. The owner of this had written down everything that went on in the guild. The last entry is what caught my eye though,

_Today we are moving are guild to the forbidden forest where no legal guild can find us also we got a new member that brat keito brought them the master can't seem to trust the person but, he thinks this person strong enough, so he decided to use them for something he is planning. I agree with the master. This person has 10 out of-_

It ends there.

I begin to ponder on why he wouldn't finish his entrée.

Grays voice breaks me from my stupor, "What's it say?"

I hand the book to Gray instructing him to read it aloud, _I don't know why the owner stopped writing after 10 out of and why would he _

Natsu POV

As stupid Gray refinished reading what the note book said_. I remembered about who I smelled. Lucy's scent, strawberries and vanilla, and that I hadn't told Erza about it like I was going to. _

I ran over to Erza who looked like she was deep in thought, "Erza I forgot to tell you that I think I smelled Lucy's scent here but, I'm not sure because the smell is weak!" I screamed. Erza turned and I saw her face. It looked like she was shocked. "What do you mean you smelled Lucy scent here and if it is true, there is a possibility that she was here and if what you said is true why was she here," Ezra said.

Erza POV

Then I realized that the person that the note book was talking about was Lucy. Wait, it can't be! She wouldn't join a dark guild.

"What wrong?" Natsu asked with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing let's continue. Let's go look in the Forbidden Forest!" I yelled and exited the guild while Gray and Natsu followed.

-Back in the town-

"Erza, let's stop and stay the night. We can start early in the morning," Gray suggested.

"Okay," I said as we checked into a hotel and I kept thinking about what Natsu said. Maybe Lucy just passed through there. Anyway, I have to stop thinking about Lucy. I have to concentrate on the mission.

"Well Erza do you think we should make a plan or just see what happens when we find them?" gray asked.

"I think we should first report this to master and take him the note book and see he says," I said falling on to bed and fell asleep.

xXx

**-At the dark guild with Lucy/Nanami – **

Lucy/Nanami POV

"Thank you for the meal. It was delicious," I said giving Keito a smile. I noticed he blushed. It was kind of funny so I giggled.

"No problem and what are you laughing at?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing. Hey Keito, I've been wondering. Is it ok if I try to use my celestial magic and one gate key?" I asked.

"Well if you want to try okay but, when we get to the guild," he said and we continued walking

"Let's go in a private room okay?" keito said and dragging me into a room, closing the door. "Now, try and summon any sprit if you remember how to," he said then, he stepped back to give me room.

"Open thee, gate of the Lion Leo!" I said. This young man with orange hair and glasses came out. "Who are -" I tried to say something then I blacked out.

Keito POV

I Saw Nanami falling so I put my hand out and caught her. "Nanami!" I said as I cradled her in my arms. "I'll take her into the infirmary. You stay here! I need a word with you." I told the spirit and left the room. I left Nanami lying down in a bed. I walked back to the room where the spirit was in.

"Now, explain what you need to and why did you call Lucy Nanami?" Leo asked.

"That's because Lucy lost all her memories except the part that she is a celestial wizard," I said. I looked at his face. He seemed to have been shocked at what I told him.

"How did she lose her memory?" he asked.

"Remember the dark guild you fought with Nanami? You know the young boy who was on the ground unconscious? Well, that was me. After you left I got up and attacked Nanami but, I only did that because the master told me to. I had no other choice. I'm truly sorry," I explained.

"Okay but why did you call her Nanami?" he asked with anger in his eyes.

"Well, because I didn't know her name and she didn't either, so I gave her that name. Then, I figured out she was from a legal guild called fairy tail, so I did some research on it and I was right but, I also found out she was part of a team. That team contained Natsu Dragoneel the dragon slayer, Erza scarlet the great Titania and an ice make wizard named Gray Fullbuster. Then, I started to wonder, why did she come alone to face an entire dark guild? She could of come with her team but why didn't she. She might of gotten in a fight with them or someone in the team broke her heart, but you're the only one that knows. Anyways please let Nanami stay here with me even though it's a dark guild. Not everyone in this guild is a bad person. They just had nowhere else to go after being rejected by the world, just like me," I said.

"What do you mean by rejected?" he asked.

"What I mean is that they were never accepted in the real world and they were shunned by society. Then the master helped them by giving them a home and jobs," I explained.

"Well okay, but if anything and I mean ANYTHING happens to Lucy I will personally come and kill you," he said with a scary look in his eyes and then he disappeared. After that, I rushed over to the infirmary where Nanami was sleeping. When I got in I tried not to make noise so that I wouldn't wake Nanami up. I looked at her sleep. She looked so peaceful. _What is this feeling in my chest? My heart feels like it's going to burst. Now that I realized I got this feeling whenever I looked at Nanami, I can't help but realize that I'm in love with her. She's not only cute but also kind. I do feel bad for what I did to her._

"Keito," I heard her say.

I turned and saw Nanami rubbing her eyes. "Nanami, you're awake. How do you feel?" I asked.

"I feel fine. What happened?" she asked.

"Well, you blacked out after you summoned one of your spirits," I said.

"Where is he?" she asked looking around.

"He left a while ago," I said then I heard Nanami crying, "What's wrong Nanami? Why are you crying?" I asked.

"It's because I'm weak. I only summoned one spirit and I also blacked out after that."

I lifted my hand and wiped off the tears from her face "You're not weak. You just need practice okay? So don't cry. You look cuter when you smile."

"Thank you, Keito. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can you train me to become stronger?"

"Um okay."

"Also I been meaning to ask you, what type of magic do you use?"

"Well I use shadow and lightning magic."

"Wow, you can use two magic types?"

"Yes, I already knew how to use lightning magic, but when master took me in when I was 9 years old, he taught me shadow magic."

"What do you mean master took you in? Don't you have a mom or dad?"

"We'll talk about that later. You need to sleep. Training starts tomorrow."

"Okay good night."

I left the room after Nanami fell asleep.

xXx

**-The next day- **

Lucy/Nanami POV

Keito woke me up early in the morning and dragged me deep into the forest for training.

"First, we'll start with self-defense. In case you're running low in magic energy, you can defend and defeat your enemy okay" he said.

xXx

**-After two hour- **

"Good work Nanami. You're better than I thought," Keito said taking a breath.

"Thank you," I said taking a sip of water.

"Now it time to work on your magic," Keito said.

Okay, what do I do?" I asked.

"Sit on the floor meditation style and concentrate and focus your magic energy."

"Okay," I sat on the floor and concentrated. I felt my magic energy flowing out of me. After 10 minutes f doing that Keito told me to summon any spirit. I decided to summon Leo, "Gate of the lion! I open thee, Leo!" Then, he appeared and when he did, I felt light headed and swayed. I stayed upright for a few seconds and then fell down.

"Nanami!" I heard Leo and Keito scream. Keito held out his hand and helped me get up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, at least I didn't faint this time," I said with a smile.

"Okay, Leo, introduce yourself to Nami," Keito said as Leo came over. I asked Keito why he called me Nami instead of Nanami.

"Well because it's your new nickname. Are you okay with that?" he asked.

"It's okay," I said with slight blush on my cheeks.

"Hello Nanami-hime. I'm Leo the lion spirit but, you can call me Loki. I'm the strongest of all zodiac keys and it seems you have 10 out of the 12 zodiac keys," Loki said.

"Okay, hey Loki, do you know anything about my past?" I asked.

"Sorry, I don't and if I did I think it would be better that you find out on your own, little by little," he said. There was a long silence when Keito broke it by saying, "Okay, seems you're tired. Let's take a break," he said.

Keito POV

After Loki left Nami seemed depressed. I walked over to her. She was sitting on the ground hugging her knees and her head was down. I heard her sobbing.

"I thought I told you that you look cuter when you don't cry," I said kindly.

"I'm *sniff* sorry. It's because even Loki didn't know about my past," she cried.

"Well, he did say you have to remember little by little. It will all come back sooner or later and besides I will help find your memory okay, and if you still don't remember I'll be here to take care of you so don't worry? Now get up and continue training," I said as I offered my hand. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up.

"Thank you, I'm glad you're my partner," she said. I wiped away her tears and she madly blushed. **(A/N*^_^*)**

xXx

**-Back with team Natsu- **

Gray POV

We were ready to go but, there was a problem. Natsu refused to wake up and that angered me so, what I decided to do is to pour hot water on his face. _I've always wanted to do this_. "This going to be hilarious," I whispered when I poured the hot water on Natsu's face. He woke up screaming in pain. His face was red, but not because he got burned with the hot water. It was because he was angry.

"GRAY!" he yelled. he was going to punch me the face when Erza smacked us on the head which we ended up falling to ground because of balance.

"Ouch!" Natsu and I said in unison rubbing the bump on our heads.

"We have to go or we're going to miss the train, so stop messing around," she said firmly.

xXx

***Time skip at magnolia in front of the guild* **

"Master," Erza said as she burst open the guild door.

"What is it my child?" master asked as he walked towards Erza.

"Can we speak in your office?" Erza asked.

"Okay," he responded.

We were following Erza and master when Erza stopped.

"You and Natsu stay here. I'll come back with information," she said and continued walking.

"Why ca-"Natsu screamed but I cut him off and said "we can't argue with her okay? Let's just wait"

xXx

***Masters office* **

Erza POV

"Master we found this inside the abandoned dark guild," I said handing over the note book to him.

"Abandoned?" he asked confused while looking through the note book.

"Yes, they seem to have abandoned the guild. I think the figured out the magic council is looking for them and moved to the forbidden forest. We need permission from you to enter the forest," I said. He avoided my eyes and turned around.

"You may, go now," he said, dismissing me avoiding my eyes. I sensed his uneasiness.

"Master, why are avoiding my eyes?" I asked concerned.

"No reason, now you have to complete the mission," he said still avoiding my eyes.

"Tell me," I pleaded, the master bowed his head and said.

"There are two reasons I sent you on this mission. First, it's because the council picked you and second, when I looked at what dark guild it was, I noticed it was the same Dark Guild Lucy went after two weeks ago so, I thought you would have found her there but, from what you have told me it either seems Lucy was captured by them or went to do errands and forgot to tell us."

There was a long silence then, without thinking I slammed both my hands on his desk and firmly asked "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you might have not been focused on the job and more focused on finding Lucy but, now that you know you have to search for both the dark guild and Lucy, Lucy might have been captured by them," he said. I turned and started to walk away "Thank you, I'll be going now."

"Wait Erza before you go please don't tell Natsu and Gray," he said.

I stopped and asked why.

"Because if Lucy was captured, Natsu and Gray would get out of control and they might go crazy and destroy the town."

"Okay, but why does the council want them alive?" I asked.

"I don't know why. They just told me to tell you not to kill them. One more thing, it might take you up to three weeks to get to the forbidden forest and there are demons lurk_ing around so be careful," he said and then I left the room._

xXx

Natsu POV

_ I saw Erza coming down from the second floor I ran and asked_. "Hey what did the master say?"

"We are allowed to enter and look for them in the Forbidden Forrest now, let's go," Erza said walking out of the guild, _we rushed after her. I felt like she was hiding something important from me but Erza would never do that she not that kind of person. _

**thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed Please R&R and I sorry for the late update it because of school so im sorry blame school anyway Ill try to update sooner and also if you got any ideas for the dark guilds name and any suggestions on to make Lucy AKA nanami stronger like her learning a new magic what type of magic I think iff she learns a new magic I think of requip magic but not only swords but different types of scythe tell me what you think. Until next time**

**~D.A.~**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer i dont own FT and im sorry for the late update**

At Keito's home

Lucy/Nami

_I saw little blonde girl crying for help but it was a blurry vision so count see her face completely. She was lost inside a forest but no matter what I tried she couldn't see me nor hear me_

_"Mama help me, Mama where are you" the little girl screamed with tears running down her cheeks. She kneeled on the floor and put her head down and cried even more until a woman with her blonde hair tied in a bun came and patted her head. The little girl lifted her tiny head and her sad frown turned into a hug smile_

_"Mama I was so scared" the little girl hugged her mother _

_"It's okay Lucy I'm here and I'm sorry I let you out of my sight. Now let go back home Papa is waiting for us._

"Nami wakeup it time for training" I heard Keito say. I slowly opened my eyes

"Keito I had a dream about a little blonde girl who was lost in the forest" I yawned then got up from bed

"Could it have part of your memory?"

"No it couldn't be the little girls name was Lucy" I pushed out the door and slammed the door

"Hey why you do that for" he said

"I need to change you pervert"

"I'm not a pervert and you could of asked me in a kind way to get don't forget whose house this is"

"I'm sorry won't happen again" _it's been a week since I moved in to his house and a week since we started training but all just to fight defended and how to weld sword we haven't even started with magic. _I put on the blue jeans shorts and a red tank top I didn't have any other cloths I wearing the same cloths since ive first meet Keito and funny thing I think he hasn't noticed

"Are you ready yet" Keito yelled

"Yeah almost I just can't find my shoes" I said opening the door

"Here you left them in the living room" he handed my leather boots

"Thank you" I walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down

"Don't you get tired of wearing the same cloths everyday

"So you did noticed"

"Of occurs anyways you want to buy some new cloth you cant be wearing the same cloths as always"

"Okay but after training"

-Time skip at the forest-

"now this week we'll work on your magic" Keito said

"Really" I said excited. _Finally this what I've been waiting for._

"yes now try to summon one of your sprits

"Gate of the lion I open thee Leo" a bright light appeared and then diapered and it reveled a tall man with orange spiky hair with shades on.

"That good and you don't feel dizzy Lucy" Keito said

"No not at all" I smiled

"Okay Loki can you help me train Lucy" Keito asked

"No problem" he replied

"Come one Lucy lets start with the real training" Keito yelled

After that we went and bought me some new clothes. _Finally I don't have to wear the same thing over and over._

I kept training hard bit by bit I got better. The magic training took longer than the first time we started. It been a month and a half but at least I can summon two sprits with out fainting. And it all thank to Keito and Loki

-With team Natsu-

Natsu POV

_Its been a month since we started to look for the Dark guild but we've been running into trouble. A lot of demons pop out when we're traveling and there not normal demons there pretty strong so every time we finish killing a demon we have rest for a day then we start to move again and the forest is pretty big if you ask me so hopefully we don't get lost._

"Watch out Natsu" I heard Erza shout then a giant fist came to the grounded I looked up and saw a demon

"Fire dragon roar" I shouted then big flame came out of my mouth. The demon stumbled but that wasn't enough to kill him.

"Ice make lance" Gray shouted_. Ice Popsicle can be helpful at times. _Erza attacked the demon next and with all our power combined we were able to defeat the stupid demon.

"it like there trying to stop use from going forward" Erza said

"I agree with you" gray said

"lets just continue walking and hopefully we find the Dark Guild.

-back with Nami/Lucy-

*Huff huff* "I so tired can we take a brake" begged

"Fine" Keito gave in

"Hey Keito do you think it possible for me to learn another type of magic"

"Of occurs what magic did you have in mind"

"well requipt scythes" I said shyly

"okay but that going to be taught so be prepared"

"Okay"

After that we went home. I was really happy because starting tomorrow I'm going to learn a new magic, I changed into my p.j's and jumped onto the bed. _ Damn it I'm tired training all day really is hard but I have to get strong. I don't know why but something inside tells me I just have to. I drifted into slumber I was just so tired_

-With team Natsu-

Erza POV

"Its getting dark we should rest up for tonight" I suggested

"Good idea I'm tired" Natsu yawned

"Aye" happy agreed **(A/N I almost forgot about him poor neko)**

"I be on the look out incase any monster or demons came and attack," Gray suggested

"no you get some rest ill be on look out" I said

"Fine" he left and laid on the ground and both him, Natsu and happy fell asleep quickly. _ I wonder what's Lucy is up too I hope she's safe. _

-Next morning-

"Natsu, Gray, wake up we have t get moving" I tried to walk them but it didn't work I just ended kicking them awake.

"Ow that hurt" they said in unison

"whatever lets just go I think we're getting close "

-With Nami/Lucy-

_It was really hard but I at least was able to summon one scythe which looked pretty plain._

"Hey Nami how long have you been out here" Keito said running towards me

"I got up at dawn and started training sorry if I worried you"

"it fine at least your not hurt but I have something important to tell"

"What is it"?

"Someone found out our hide out and the master assigned us to take care of them so lets go"

"Right" I followed him far enough that you couldn't see the guild.

"What do we do now" I asked

"We wait until they show up"

"How boring"

-Few hours later with team Natsu-

Natsu POV

"I can smell people up ahead but I could have sworn that I smelled Lucy's scent too" I said

"Look up ahead I see two figures" gray shouted

"finally they show you made me wait for a long time" I heard a familiar voice

"now my poor partner is tired of wait lets have some shall we" I mans voice said

as the two figures got closer I recognized the girl

"it cant" I heard Ezra say

"Lucy" I was shock to see the girl that has been missing for months her what the is going on

**srry **f**or any mistakes and grammar I'm i was to lazy look over it ill fix it when i have time**

**~DA~**


	6. Chapter 6

Keito POV

_Oh no fairy tail mage damn it what should I do they seem to have notice that Lucy's here with me._

"Nami what do think we should do they seem to be from that strong guild named Fairy tail and they are the strongest mages from that guild?"

"I want to see if I'm strong enough to beat Titania, " she smirked

"No I'll take her on you take down those two boy."

"But I don't want to fight them," she whined

"No buts come if you don't obey me I'll wont train you anymore,"

"Fine you win this time" she said. _I knew that would work_

Lucy POV

_Stupid Keito I really wanted to fight Titania, oh well I'll have those two boys they see strong enough I've heard rumors from my guild that this Fairy Tail Mages are really strong._

"Lucy what are doing here and how is that guy and why is he calling you Nami?" the boy with pink hair asked

"Hey Keito I think we forgot to introduce ourselves." I laughed

"I'm Keito I'm a member of the Dark guild, Dark Fang this girl right here is Nanami Kisaragi my partner." Keito said

"That enough speaking let's fight Open thee gate of the lion!" I said and summoned Loki

"What do you need hime-san?" Loki said bowing is head

"Help me fight those two idiots over there!" I said pointing at the pink haired boy and the raven-haired boy." I also summoned my scythe

"When did you learn requipt magic?" Loki asked

"We have no time to talk now," I said running towards the enemy and attacking them with my scythe

"Damn it Lucy what are you doing what happened to you" the pinked haired boy said blocking my attack with his arm. _How can he bear the pain his even bleeding. How strong is this kid and why does he keep calling me Lucy. _I pulled back I turn over to see Loki fighting the other boy and Loki seem to be winning.

"Stop calling me Lucy the names Nanami got that and that reminds me what your name"

"Lucy stop pretending you don't know me' its me Natsu."

"Natsu, she seem to have memory lost let's defeat the her and the other guy and take Lucy back to the guild." The raven-haired boy yelled while trying to stay concentrated on fighting Loki

"What do you mean I have to fight her, I cant" Natsu screamed

"Damn it stop talking and fight me!" I yelled attacking him again this time I was able to cut he right across the stomach blood splashed on my face. I smiled

"Seem I have no other choice Fire dragon Iron fist" his fist lite up with fire and tried to hit my face but he missed.

Loki POV

I never knew that I would meet Fairy Tail again; well I should have expected it though

"Loki what happen how do you know that guy why is you part of a dark guild." Gray asked

"Lucy no I'm mean Nami lost her memory and Keito helped her out when she was endanger" I said blocking his attacks he wasn't even using magic his just throwing punches.

"Why didn't you come back to the guild?" he screamed

"Because Nami seemed happy here and Keito asked me not to take her back," I said as we continued fighting

"We were all worried about Lucy and why do you keep calling her Nami"

"Because that the name she was given when she lost her memory"

"Why don't you just tell her what her real name is?"

"That non of you business why didn't bother stopping her when she left own that job. It was a dangerous job she shouldn't have went on her own!"

"She didn't want any help that's why!"

"You could of followed her you know just in case she did need your help if you had followed her maybe she wouldn't be her with no memory!"

Gray just stayed silent then I heard Nami scream

"Aggghhhh my head"

"NAMI" I rushed over to her side

Keito POV

_Damn it the rumors are right Titania is strong but I'm not letting this people take Nami away_

"What have you done with Lucy?" She demanded swinging her sword at me

"Nothing she just lost her memory and I'm not handing her over to you" I smirked

"She belongs at our guild not here."

I attack her with my shadows right through her stomach _how can she speak about Nami like she's their property. _Suddenly light hit Titania's body making something shine I looked to what it was and I noticed there was two golden keys hanging around her waist. _Nami has 10 out of the twelve and Titania has the last two that she needs hee. _ I send another shadow and take them away without her noticing.

"She's not some object you can just clam, " I screamed

"Damn you give us back our Lucy." she screamed as she freed herself from my grasp

"She's not your property so you can't tell me what to do she's going to stay with me" I screamed attacking her again but I missed then I hear

"Aghhhh my head Keito, Loki!"

"That Nami's voice, Nami what's wrong" I shout running toward her I saw Loki trying to comfort her but it didn't seem to help.

"My head I see this picture flashing through my head what happening!?" she cried falling on the floor luckily for me, I caught her in my arms

"Lucy!?" I her the fairy tail mages running towards her.

"Stay back now-I shot a nasty glare at them-, Loki take her back to the house she needs to rest." I said handing her over

"Keito what's happening to me" she whimpered with one hand on her head and the other one holding onto to my shirt very tightly.

"it going to be alright Loki will be with you but I have to take care of this guys okay" I said with smile then added "please take good care of her."

"Okay good luck and be careful" he grabbed Nami and then he left

"Now you guys made her suffer leave or else" I said with a low voice

"I'm not leave without Lucy," the guy with pink hair said

"I'm sorry but that not happening she's happy with me." I said then the pink haired bastard came running towards with a fist full of fire. I was prepared to fight him if it meant for Nami to stay with me I know its selfish of me but how cares

"Hey bastard I'm taking Lucy back no matter what got that." Pink haired boy said then added " fire Dragon Iron fist he ran towards me with fire on his fists

"Natsu's right Ice maker Lance" the raven-haired yelled placing his fist into his palm then huge ice like arrows came towards me I quickly put up a shadows barer then shot a lightning bolt towards the dragon slayer I saw him fly back and he fell on his ass _that should keep him down for a while_

"Natsu!" Titania rushed over toward him

"I'm-cough- alright" he said then she looked at me I could see the anger in her eyes. She's to powerful for me I have to retreat.

"Ice maker hammer" I was caught of guard and was send back flying

"Ow that rude"

"How do you know lighting and shadow magic and how does Lucy know requipt magic" he question

"That none of your business now if you excuse me I have to see how my precious Nami is doing also Never come here again" and with that said my shadows surrounded me then I disappeared.

Natsu POV

"Damn it that bastard got way" I got up and sniffed around to find his scent but I couldn't find its like it disappeared.

"Natsu its best we go back to the guild and tell him what happened" Erza suggested

"But what about Lucy?" Gray asked

"at least we know where she is we have to report this back to the master now lest go and no more complaining" Erza started to walk away and me and Gray followed _I hope Lucy's okay I'm not giving up until I get her back_

**Hello its been a while anyways i hope you liked this chapter if have any ideas on what should happen on the next chapter Please R&R and i'm sorry if the fight ****scene's are kind bad i'm not good at writhing those but i'll try to get better **

**~DA~**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy/Nanami POV

_"Where am I?" I all but yelled, but there was no answer_. I was floating in absolute darkness. Not a sign of life or anything in the distance. It was unsettling. Just as a familiar fear was about to set, I saw a small light._ I was studying this small light when something else caught my eye. It was the same little girl that I last saw in my previous dream but… there was something different this time. Before she had been happy, now that I see her again she's crying in front of a large gravestone. I look closer and the gravestone reads Layla Heartfillia. That name…sounded familiar._

_"Mama why did you leave me here alone! Why can't you come back" I heard the girl cry. She was so young and to lose your Mother at that age. It must be pretty hard. _

_"Miss Lucy come back into the mansion its time for your studies" a maid said. Wait a minute… Lucy! That name! Is the same name as… before I could even finish my thought I was woken by someone calling my name._

_"Nami! Nami wake up" It's a mans voice… he sounds familiar._

Slowly opening my eyes the first I was greeted by Keito, who was sitting next to me, "Where's Loki" I asked looking around the room.

"He went back to the spirit world. He said if you need anything just summon him," he said before his face softened into a smile, "What would you like to do today"

"Well... I don't know, maybe we could go for a walk in the woods? Or perhaps we could do some training, but it might not be a good idea since those guys from Fairy Tail might still be around." I said while sitting up on bed.

"That not a problem. I know a place in the woods that they probably already passed through… and don't worry if the show up… I'll protect you." He gripped my hand tightly, "I'm not going to let them take you," he whispered before pulling me into his arms. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around him.

"So what? You want to go outside?" he asked

"Yeah let me just change first." I said

"I'll be waiting outside okay don't take to long." he said closing the door behind him. _Keito is such a nice guy, I'm lucky and glade that I meet him._ All of the sudden my heart starts bumping slightly fast. _ Why do I feel this why when I think about him? _ I shook my head trying not to think that and started to change. I wore I light blue t-shirt an a jean mini skirt, I placed my keys on my right hip and my whip on the left and to finish it off my brown combat boots. I walked outside and saw Keito leaning on a tree that was in front of our house. **(A/N I forgot to tell you that Keito's house is in the forest sorry) **I walked over to him.

"Shall we get going?" he asked I simply nodded and he grabbed my hand and stared to walk, a slight blush appeared on my cheeks I quickly turned around before he can notice. We kept walking for half an hour or so in complete awkward silence and then he suddenly stopped.

"We're here." he said as he let go of my hand and turned around and faced me. "First lets train on how to control and use your new magic ability since you seem to have your Celestial Spirit Magic under control. So try and summon a scythe."

"Right" I nodded I started to focused and summoned a regular looking scythe (- pic)

"Good now *unsheathed his katana* come at" He said as he got in fighting position.

"Wait what?" I asked I stud there for a few minutes and then

"If your not going to attacked will. "He started to run up to me and sung his katana at. Thank the lord for my reflex I flipped my scythe sideways and managed to block the hit. With all my force I pushed him off of me.

"That wasn't fair you jerk now you're going to get it," I said trying to look scary but failed he only laughed at the face that I was making. I ran towards him and started to swing back and forth with my scythe and he kept blocking it. _Damn his good._ _ But I won't give up, for some reason I feel that I have to keep on going. _ We kept fighting; I managed to scratch him on his left check. He managed to scratch me several times: twice on my right arm, once on my left cheek. The sound of my scythe blade clinging to his katana's blade. _Huff huff huff huff Lucy you can do this don't give up_

Keito POV a few hours later

_ She looks tired but she still needs lots of training. As we kept fighting she started to improve but she still can't defeat me. Cling, cling the sound of our weapons making contact. The sun was starting to go down._

"You're getting better but I think we should call it a night for training there's place I would like to show you" I said sheathing my katana. I grabbed her wrist and started to pull her to our destination

"Where are we going?" She asked confused

"It's a surprise," I answered back. It was get dark and we were getting closer to our destination. I stopped and turned to face Nami. I hold out a blindfold she looked at me confused "take it and rap it around your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it trust me" after a minute of silence she nodded. She toke the blindfold and tied it around here eyes. I grabbed her hand and continued to walk through the forest. After about fifteen minutes of walking we arrived to the surprise

"We're here" I said I walked behind here and toke of the blindfold to revel…

Lucy/ Nami POV

Keito untied the blindfold to revel a wonderful view. We were standing on a cliff I looked up and the dark sky was filled with stars

"Do you like it?" he asked as he sat down at the edge of the cliff

"Yeah its pretty, why did you take me here anyways" I asked sitting next to him

"Well…this is a place I always come to think. I thought that ill show it to you" he said in a sad tone. He moved his hand closer to mine. I placed my hand on top of his. After staring at the beautiful stars I said

"Hey whenever something is bothering you I'll be here. Thank you for helping me get stronger and for protecting" I placed a kiss on his cheek then quickly got back on my feet "lets go home" before he could say anything I started to walk away

"Hey wait up Nami," he said catching up to me I looked up to see Keito blushing

I giggled at the sight "what are you laughing at" he yelled I think I saw a slight blush on his cheek

"Nothing" about 30minutes later we arrived back home

"I'm heading to bed I'm exhausted good night" I yawned and walked to my room

"Good night Nami" I heard Keito say before I closed my door. I hopped onto bed and drifted to sleep

_Lucy/Nami's dreams_

_Again I saw the same little girl sitting at the same place as last time but this time she seemed older like seven years old. Not only that there was a little boy about the same age walking up to her_

_"Hey Lucy its okay I now she's gone but its going to be okay" the little boy said as he hugged her from behind_

_"Thank you I glad that you're here but that not way I'm crying" she cried_

_"Why are you crying then you can tell me?" he said as he sat next to her_

_"Your leave tomorrow and I don't want you to leave" 'I have known him since I was five and his always been here for me and I don't want to lose him' Lucy thought_

_"I know I don't want to leave either but your father is kicking us out there's nothing we can do about it" he said with a tear falling from his eyes. Lucy hugged him_

_"Son its time to go" an old man called_

_"I have to now and before I leave here" the little boy hand Lucy a doll_

_"Her name is Nanami but if you want to rename her is fine I'm going to miss you Lucy" he got up and helped Lucy get up as well. Lucy toke the doll and then the boy kissed her forehead then walked away_

_"I going to miss you more and I hope we meet again Keito" she whispered_

_**hello dont kill me i know i havent update in like forever but ive been distracted and stuff anyhoo ill update sooner i hope. please R&R**_


End file.
